Cursed Love
by cOokIe-MOnzTa
Summary: When Soul gets cursed, on a mission gone wrong, Maka becomes over-protective of him. Along the way to breaking the curse, Maka & Soul end up doing the one thing they never imagined they'd do: Fall in love with each other. Join them on their journey to getting Soul back to himself, as they encounter difficulties as they go.
1. Chapter 1

_**SPOV**_

I wouldn't let her hurt Maka, no more than she already has. Not on my watch.

Maka and I were originally supposed to just take care of a pre-kishin, one by the name of 'Amy Bishop' or most commonly known as 'The Deadly Professor'. She had gone mad in the middle of a conference and killed her colleagues, she escaped before arrest so Maka and I were supposed to stop her before she killed any more people. We had succeeded but before we were able to get out of here, a witch by the name of 'Robina Hood' spotted us and attacked. I don't know how she knew, but she knew that we were DWMA students with one glance. She wasn't any ordinary witch. She used nature and animals to bring down her foes, and Maka just got knocked out from a tree branch slamming her into the neighbouring tree. I was dropped instantly and so I transformed back into a human.

So here I am, putting myself between the witch and Maka. I won't let her touch my meister, I'll die before I step aside.

"Step aside, Scythe. This is between me and your meister. That little bitch's mother crossed my path, humiliated me in front of my witches circle, and I want revenge on something she holds dear. Your meister fits that bill perfectly." The witch cackled. That's right, the bitch actually cackled. I saw red.

"You're not touching my meister. I won't let you." I growled. Suddenly, the witch stopped cackling and took a look at me. It kinda freaked me out.

"Hmm. You're loyal, brave and stupid. You're more of an animal, to me. I mean, you have bloody red eyes and razor sharp teeth to match. You have white hair and a menacing deep voice, too. Hmm. The closest animal I can relate those traits to, would be a.. Oh, I see what I can do now. No, I won't hurt your little meister. Forget about that bitch Kami, I just found something interesting to do." Robina grinned evilly. I gulped, seeing that crazed look in her eyes while she stared into mine. She was starting to get me nervous, but I still refused to move. I won't let her touch Maka, even if she just said she wouldn't. I don't trust witches. The only exception is Kim, since she is a DWMA student herself. Blair doesn't count, though, since she's just a cat with a ridiculous amount of magical power.

"What are you blabbering about, witch?" I spat venomously. "Back off, You're not getting anywhere near Maka."

Robina's evil grin turned into a crazed smile. I was tempted to just turn around and put Maka over my shoulders, then make a run for it. I didn't though, because I had to watch her every move to make sure she doesn't get close.

"This is just perfect. You don't talk much either, do you? You growl more than you do talk. You know what? I feel generous. I won't do what I wanted to do 2 minutes ago, simply mess with your head, and instead I think I will curse you. Don't worry, this curse can be broken.. But I'll let you figure that part out for yourself." She laughed maniacally. My eyes widened and I felt myself pale. I felt like ice was running through my veins at what she said. She was going to curse me. The only thing I could do, is protect my meister and hope to god that she didn't do anything extreme – like turn me into a newt or something. Gross and uncool.

"Whatever. You're still not going anywhere near my meister." I growled, warning her.

The witch laughed harder before abruptly calming herself. She closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them again, her eyes flashed a green colour before going back to her normal colour. Which was orange. Who the hell has orange eyes?! Oh well, who am I to talk – I have red eyes.

"_Growl, Prowl, Howl, Howl_.. _Kugeuka hii ya binadamu katika wanyama mwenzake, mpaka yeye inapata moyo binadamu mwingine wa_.." The witch chanted. My eyes widened, I shook in fear a bit, but I stood my ground. I forced myself to stay put, because I didn't care what happened to me, just so long as Maka was protected. She comes first. Not only is she my meister, but she's also the closest friend I have. I would rather it be me that gets hurt, than her. I shook my head, clearing away any cowardly thoughts, and glared at the witch. If she wanted me to move, she had another thing coming.

A sickly green glow surrounded her hands as she aimed at me. I didn't move an inch, even as that sickly green glow left her hands and surrounded me. I did, however, crumple to the ground in pain as I felt my bones shift. It wasn't the same shift that I got when I went from boy to blade, but I could tell that I wasn't a boy anymore – not a weapon though, either. After several agonising minutes, I collapsed onto the ground, panting. To me, I sounded like a wild dog. But I don't know, I mean, I could be something else. I didn't care about what I was though, all I cared about was protecting Maka.

I forced myself up, standing on.. all fours? I looked at my body. It looked like.. a wolf's body. Startling white fur was all over my body. I licked my mouth, my teeth were still sharp. I could imagine my eyes still being red. I shook my head of all distractions and stood in front of Maka once again. I growled at where the witch previously was. It was strange though, because she wasn't there anymore. I looked around. She was gone. I went back to Maka, nudging her with my nose. I kept nudging her until she woke up. When she did, she didn't scream like I thought she would. No, what she did surprised me. She just looked into my eyes, face paling, and she whispered one word.

"..Soul?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**MPOV**_

"..Soul?"

I stared. I couldn't help it, because it isn't everyday you have your partner turn into a wolf. What the hell happened after I got knocked out?! Oh, that witch will pay. I am still a bit shocked though, because I still can't wrap my head around it.

I saw Soul nod his wolf head at me, his eyes looking relieved and surprised. I could guess why.

"You didn't think I would recognise you, didn't you?" I guessed. Soul once again nodded his head. I giggled. "Soul, you're my partner and best friend. I'll know it's you even if you were an elephant." I told him, petting his furry head. "You can't scare me off just by turning into a wolf. It'd take a lot more than that. You'd have to hate me and never wanna be around me, and mean it to the core of your soul, before I could even think about not being friends with you."

Soul just growled softly, leaning into my hand. I smiled softly at him. I would find a way through this, and turn him into his normal self.

I tried to get up, but winced in doing so, and Soul put a paw on my hand that was on the ground beside me. I looked into his eyes and I could practically hear what he would have said if he weren't a wolf.

_You idiot - don't even try to get up. Not now, at least. You're wounded and need to heal before you move._

"Soul, I'll be fine. It's only my head that hurts. And even so, at most I will a bump - and maybe a headache to match that bump, but I am fine otherwise. Now come on, we need to get back to Lord Death and report what's happened." I told him, smiling at hime reassuringly. Soul seemed to hesitate before bowing his head to slip it underneath my arm and rest it across his shoulders. His head leaned against my side as he attempted to help me up. That was so sweet, even though he isn't exactly human anymore, he is still trying to help me.

I got up, with Soul's assistance, and walked - okay, more like hobbled - out of the forest with Soul by my side. I giggled, looking at him walk beside me. He looked up at me and cocked his head to the side. I may as well be a mind-reader at this rate, because I could tell what he was thinking.

_What're you laughing at?_

"Oh, nothing.. much.." I replied, with a hand over my mouth in an attempt to calm down my laughter that was beginning to become louder. I couldn't help it, though, because once I saw him stick his tongue out the side of his mouth, I was a goner. I doubled-over in laughter. I heard him give a surprise yelp, and loked up to see his amused, confused, and slightly pissed eyes looking directly into mine.

_What in the HELL are you laughing at?!_

Thinking that that's what he thought brought on another round of laughter. I cried so much I started crying. "Oh, oh my.. -hahaha- Soul, it's just -hahaha- that you -hahaha- kinda look like -hahaha- a freaking -hahaha- GUARD DOG!" I told him, laughing between words before finally finishing and laughing even harder. I saw Soul's eyes rage in fury for a moment, he even growled furiously, before giving up his anger and letting it melt into amusement. I heard him give a throaty cough, one in which I assume was meant to be a laugh, as his mouth opened up so that I could see that his teeth were still sharp.

That peaked my interest.

I calmed myself down enough to stop laughing, and Soul stopped heaving. His mouth was still open and his tongue lolled out of it again. I raised a hand, making a fist with only my pointer finger out, and touched his teeth. They felt like razor blades. I brought my hand away, and looked curiously at Soul - who currently looked gobbsmacked at what I just did - and asked him a question that's been on my mind for a while now.

"Hey Soul? Have you ever cut yourself with your teeth? I mean, they feel like razor blades - being so sharp, and all.." I enquired. I felt a light flush of embarassment of the matter dust over my cheeks as I looked into his eyes, tilting my head to the side. Soul just stared for a minute before shifting his gaze away and nodding his head up and down. I could tell he was embarassed about that, too - I mean, who wouldn't get embarassed to admitting that their own teeth cut them god-knows-where? I would.

I giggled, and he glared at me. I stifled my giggle and explained myself. "Soul, I am not laughing at you, I am laughing because I reckon I'd be embarassed too, if I were in your position. Having my own teeth hurt me, that'd be the day I would wish to never get out of bed." I giggled a bit more. I saw Soul shift his gaze away again. I stopped laughing and looked at him wide-eyed.

"THAT'S why you never wanna get outta bed in the morning? Seriously?!" I asked, dumbfounded. Soul merely nodded his head a tiny bit, but I could still see him nod. I didn't laugh, even though I really wanted to, and hugged Soul. I felt him stiffen, but soon relax and let his head lean down on my shoulder. "Soul, it's nothing to be ashamed about. I mean yeah, it'd be embarassing, but so is a lot of other things. You can't let that one matter alone stop you from wanting to go out and hang out with your friends, even I know that much. So don't worry, ok? It's not like the world will end just because you accidentally cut yourself with your teeth every now and then. Heck, I don't think it would be impossible for you to do that - especially with your teeth. They're sharper than almost everyone else's! They're sharper than mine, anyway." I pulled back to look at him softly, and I saw that he was slightly embarassed still, but also thankful and a bit awed.

"And if anyone gives you a hard time about that, Soul, you just tell me and the gang. We'll straighten those idiots out. I promise." I said, giving him a full-blown grin. I saw his eyes soften a bit, and he put his head on my shoulder again. This time I stiffened, but only for a second. I returned his 'hug' and let him go. I stood up and looked at Soul's beaming eyes. I smiled and pet his head.

"Now, let's head off, shall we? And don't worry, if anyone so much as thinks about teasing you because of how you are right now, I'll give them a Maka-chop so hard that they'll never want to cross either of us again." I reassured him, smiling. I saw the corners of Soul's mouth twitch upwards as he rested his hand in my hand. I looked in front of us and started walking, with Soul once again walking protectively by my side. I smiled gently at him as we walked.

My guess is, though, it'd take us a while to get back to Shibusen. I just hope that we had enough money to rent a room in a hotel if necessary on the way back, because it'd really suck if we had to camp it out. But then again, would Soul count as a dog? I mean he is a wolf, and not exactly a pet, but what if any of the hotels we wanna stay at didn't allow animals? Oh well, I guess it'd still be okay. Just as long as we're together, I would put up with camping so that he wouldn't be alone.


End file.
